Stitch loses the game and Jumba wins the game / Lilo gets arrested and going over to Cobra's house
Jumba: Everybody ready?! (sees you Stitch over the ceiling) Come on, what's the big deal? * Stitch: Ohka mos misha! * Jumba: I'll never put you back together again! (takes to the rack) I'll make the taller and not so fluffy! * Stitch: (around the ceiling, to Jumba) I like fluffy! * (Still whipping plates over the Stitch in ceiling, it was Pleakley) * Pleakley: No... NO... NOOOO!!! * Stitch: Ah Pooma chicky! * Jumba: Woah, leave my mother outta this! * (Stitch lands to the floor it collapses) * Jumba: You could it the makeover, I tried give you wants who's face it. Something it wrong. * Lilo: No! (It was Lilo with the broom spank. Stitch grabs Jumba swing him, and crashed the window.) * Jumba: AAAAH! YOU CRAPPED MY PANTS!! * Lilo: Quick, follow me! If you make it... * Pleakley: You're alive! * Lilo: They're all over the place! * Jumba: (evil laugh) Running away? Here, I will stop you! (Pleakley frightened, get away from toothpaste and others) You're always get in way! * Pleakley: Where's the girl? What have you done in the girl? * Lilo: Hello, Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house! * Pleakley: No, no, no. No aliens. * (Pleakley runs to own his way, when Lilo was still phone call your Cobra Bubbles. Regardless, when the big crash into the wall themselves, Stitch picks up the blue Volkswagen car.) *Stitch: Blue punch buggy!! (to throw the car as Jumba hurt yourself by knock out to the wall on Nani's room.) *Jumba: Aw for the love of Pete! Uh-oh! *Stitch: No punch back! (Pushes the car and Jumba was scared him, and a horn honk.) *Jumba: (muffled) AAAAAAAAH! YOU HIT ME! STITCH HIT BY THE BLUE CAR!! *Lilo: They want my dog! *Pleakley: There's no need to alert the authorizes, everything's under control. *Cobra Bubbles: (on phone) Lilo, what was that? *Lilo: (on phone) Oh good, my dog found the chainsaw. *Cobra Bubbles: (on phone) Lilo, don't hang! *Stitch: (laughs, with the chainsaw buzzing around, Jumba knocks off Stitch) Ha! *Jumba: You shouldn't play with guns. *Stitch: (groaned) Oh, okay. *Jumba: Thank you, oh, I just remembered. It's your birthday, happy birthday! *Stitch: Merry Christmas. *Jumba: It's not her Christmas. *Stitch: Happy haunkkan! *Lilo: We're leaving, Stitch? *Pleakley: Trust me, this is not going to end well! *Jumba: One potato... *Stitch: Two potato... *Jumba: Three potato... *Stitch: Four... *Jumba: Five potato... *Stitch: Six potato... *Jumba: Seven potato, more. *Stitch: My... *Jumba: Mother... *Stitch: Told... *Jumba: Me... *Stitch: You... *Jumba: Are... *Stitch: It... *Jumba: (hold the cannon like a gun) Ha, I win! *(KA-BOOM! Before ends up Lilo's house are destroyed or demolished and Pleakley was disappeared! Meanwhile at the outside for general store.) *Nani: Thanks, Mahalo plenty! You won't be disappointed, I'll show up early to help with the morning deliver-- *(Wait a minute? The large red fire engine with the horns and sirens follow him take off.) *Nani: (groans on prayer) Oh, don't turn left... (runs off) No! *Stitch: (groans, lay down and death) *Lilo: (to Cobra Bubbles) One of them had the giant eye in the middle of his face! *Nani: (exhausted) Aw, Lilo! You destroyed that Lilo's house! Now get in the Cobra Bubbles' car! (Cobra takes Lilo get in the car, before he finally close the car door.) Please, don't do this. *Cobra Bubbles: You know I have no choice. *Nani: No! You're not taking her, I'm the only one who understands her, you take that away, she won't stand a chance! *Cobra Bubbles: (calmly) You're making this harder than it needs to be. *Nani: But, you don't know what you are doing! She needs me! *Cobra Bubbles: (yelling) Is this what she needs?! It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you! * (then Cobra Bubbles get in the car and rev up the vehicle) * Cobra: Lilo, this is your 4th time and you are disobey from me. So, we're gonna get crazy? And we're going Cobra Bubbles' house, before we watch the TV news, shall we? * (at the Cobra Bubbles' house) * Cobra: Let's watch the TV news. (turns on the TV) * Tina Dandridge: (in TV news) Eyewitnesses estimate the man's weight at somewhere between 4 and 500 pounds! * Cobra Bubbles: (change the channel) * Peter Griffin: (in TV news while the destroyed the Lilo's house) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha, ha! (as the firefighters tries to hose on the fires out for your Lilo's house was explodes) * Cobra Bubbles: You ruined Lilo's house! And that's impossible! (change the channel again) * (as the reports shouting) * Baby Bop: (in TV news) No! The house is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! * Pocahontas: (in TV news) I understand that, Baby Bop! Baby Bop, was that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Baby Bop Brand Mayonnaise? * Baby Bop: (in TV news, gets angry) Now, Pocahontas! YOU KNOW THAT QUESTION IS OUT OF BOUNDS!! This interview is over! * Pocahontas: (in TV news) Baby Bop! Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo and Stitch Movies Spoof Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof